


Weekend off

by ChannieRooo



Series: Puppy Channie [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Again, Anal Fingering, Bottom Chan, Collar, M/M, Multi, Puppy Play, Top Minho, chan is ower worked, dom stray kids, puppy chan, sub chan, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChannieRooo/pseuds/ChannieRooo
Summary: Chan is stressed and burned out, so his members help him unwind and relax.You may also have noticed i edited the other fics in the Puppy chan series as well as the other oneshots, i removed he who shall not be named and fixed some mistakes, give them a read if you want   	U^ｪ^U
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble, but chan is their puppy, they are all together - Relationship
Series: Puppy Channie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526606
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Weekend off

It was late afternoon on a friday when Stray Kids started their dance practice. All of theme were already tired from earlier schedules, but none more than Chan who had just come back from a meeting with JYP-PD. Their comebacks and concerts have become so much more industrial than just being with the fans lately and the company wanted everything to be perfect, and so it all fell on Chan to make sure it was. 

Dance practice seemed to just drag out longer and longer, and Chan was getting more and more tired, and making way more mistakes than normal, which agitated their dance instructor. 

‘’Chan! Are you even following? It’s like I have to teach you the whole dance again.’’ 

‘’I’m sorry…’’

‘’Sorry wont help when you make mistakes like this, god aren't you supposed to be the leader? Act like it!’’ 

The words hit Chan right in the heart. Harsh words isn’t something he is unused to, he has after all been a trainee for years now, but added with the tiredness and pressure of the day it just felt so much worse than he was used to. Like it was bringing him to the breaking point. 

Chan was able to keep the tears at bay but the others could clearly see the pain he was in. Knowing him so personally for so long. Finally, after more scolding, mistakes and a pounding headache, dance practice was finally over. But Chan’s day at the company was far from over. He still had songs to look over and get ready. 

‘’hey Channie, ready to go home?’’ Felix asked with a smile as they gathered their things. 

‘’You all go home without me, I still got work to do.’’ was all Chan said before he turned around and headed for the music production rooms. 

With his back turned Chan didn’t see the worried glances the others gave him. They knew he was burning out after weeks of nonstop work and hardly any sleep. And so they made up a plan.

Chan made his way into his usual studio, with walliee and his monitor. He quickly got his setup and corrupter going, but he just kept seated in his chair, staring at his music program with a half finished song up and ready for work. But he couldn’t move. It was like he hardly felt real where he sat. He knew he had work to do but, his body was just so tired from it all. With a quick shake of his head an a pinch to his arm he brought himself out of his mind and back into the real world, trying to focus. 

Chan stayed at the company for eight more hours, making the clock just after 3:30 in the morning. He was exhausted, and he had hardly come longer than a note on his work. Frustrated, sad and angry Chan packed up quickly to head home. Maybe he could work better there?

He decided to walk home, it wasn't too long, and maybe the fresh air would do him some good and calm him down before he started his work again. But as Chan started to walk the road home, his mind slipped again without his knowledge, but it was different. It felt bad and wrong. All he could think was how angry the company was becoming. PD was demanding perfection and always got angry when it wasn't given. He had made so many mistakes in dance it was honestly embarrassing, and he still hadn't finished the new song. it had been a week god damn it!

The thoughts quickly got filled with the members calling him a bad pup and being disappointed. He hated that feeling. It rarely happened, but he remembered every time he was being a bad puppy and how disappointed they were of him. 

Suddenly the want of going home lessened, he didn’t wanna see them angry. He wanted to be good. Maybe if they were asleep, which they most likely were, then maybe he could get the song done before they woke up. But… they might get angry whit how little he slept… no it was worth it, sleep he can always catch up on and be forgiven, but not work. Work was everything, he cant fail that. 

His mind snapped back once he saw their front door, he hesitantly put the code into the door and entered. The small dorm was quiet and dark, signaling that the others were asleep. He quietly took of his shoes and jacket, and brought his bag with him to his room he shared with Changbin. But what met him when he entered had him stop in his tracks. 

The beds had been moved away, but the floor was covered in mattresses, blankets, plushies and pillows. But most importantly his members too. 

‘’Hey Channie.’’ Minho said softly as he walked over to the other with a soft smile on his face.

‘’What's going on?’’ Chan asked, not yet processing the situation.

‘’We decided to surprise you with some quality time, we know you have been busy for so long now, we anted to give you a break.’’ 

Chan saw the kindness in their actions and it nearly had him bursting into tears then and there, because gods yes he wanted to be with them, but he had work, so, so much work left, he just couldn’t.

‘’Sensing Chan’s distress like a sixth sense Felix was quick to join the pair standing, and taking Chan into his arms. 

‘’Oh, puppy, what’s wrong.’’ 

Felix’s deep voice sent shivers down Chan s spine. He always had a ting for the other Australian's voice when it got this low. 

‘’I cant, I gotta work, I just-’’ Chan’s voice stopped in his throat, a sob threatening to get loose. Tears finally falling ans soaking Felix’s sweater right where his heart was. Chan’s face buried in his chest as he was held close. 

‘’Hey, it’s okay, we already took care of it. The song doesn’t have to be done until next week, and you got the week end off.’’ 

Chan looked up at Felix's words, red cheeks and teary eyes filled with confusion. ‘’What?’’ 

‘’I called just after you left for the studio,’’ Minho began to explain. ‘’We saw how tired you were getting and asked PD to give you an extension and the weekend off, he agreed at once really, saying he saw that it was burning through. He was going to send and email about it I believe, but we got there first.’’ 

Chan thought over the other’s words, but not before long his head was once again buried in Felix’s chest, sobs now on full display, making the other five get up quickly to bring the trio into a group hug. Chan had only felt so relieved once before, and that was when he was told he could keep his boys with him. 

‘’Come on pup, lets get you changed and comfortable.’’ Jisung was the one to take his bag away from him, as Hyunjin and Seungmin began leading him to the puppy box in the corner. 

The puppy box was a soft pink with glitter and a gray husky on the front. It held all of Chan's puppy things. Skirts, soft sweaters, tails, ears and collars. He always got to choose which one he wanted to wear, and it always brought a smile to his face when the others helped him through the transition from Chan to Channie the puppy. 

He barely took notice of Minho leaving with Jennings to get snacks and water bottles before he was seated on a pillow with Hyunjin in front of him, the box now to the side for them. Hyunjin opened it and looked things over. 

‘’Okay puppy, how about we start with the sweater hmm? Which one you wanna wear?’’ 

Hyunjin voice was soft and comforting, Chan almost forgot he asked a question. 

Chan looked at the three sweaters he usually used as a puppy. They were big, comforting and soft, but the pink hoodie one with the familiar wolf emoji was his favorite, as it has soft gray fur on the inside and around the hood. He picked out the pink hoodie, making Hyunjin smile, before the later pulled forwards the skirts Chan had gotten over the few months. 

Most were from Changbin, as he always liked the soft and sweet look on the older, but there were others from the rest of the members too. To make it easier for the pup, as Chan's mind was slowly but steadily becoming more and more clouded. Hyunjin only brought forward three skirts. A black and laced one, a black and pink soft one and a black skater skirt, also soft to the touch. They tried to keep the clothes as soft as possible for Channie, as his skin was very sensitive at times. 

Chan was quick to pick out the black skater skirt, it was still his favorite color after all. 

Next a set of ears and tails were taken out. One pair of ears had a floppy ear, perfect for the puppy look, wile the other were gray pointed wolf ears lastly were an all black fluffy pointed ones as well, his very first once he had gotten. The rails were a mix from gray and white to a solid black and also a newly bought red one.

Chan made a quick choice of the black pointed ears and the black tail, wanting to mach is hair as much as possible.

Hyunjin also took forward a Sky blue leather collar, it was a special collar as it also held a pendant. On it was Chan's name but on the other side was the SKZ initials, implying his belonging to Stray kids. That he was owned, but most importantly loved by his members. 

‘’Okay puppy, lets get ready yeah?’’ 

Hyunjin took Chan with him to the center of the makeshift den before he made quick of all of Chan's clothes, the puppy now naked on his knees for the younger. Hyunjin had quickly picked out a pair of pink lace panties that always looked good on their pup. 

He first put on the hoodie, than the ears before he asked Chan to turn around. Knowing what was to come Chan placed himself fin the perfect position, with his head buried in a pillow while he presented himself to Hyunjin. A hand soon buried itself in Chan's hair, scratching at his scalp, making him ‘humm’ in approval. A low chuckle answered making Chan look up and meet the dark brown eyes of Seungmin. 

Chan had barley anytime to react before he felt a warm and wet feeling at his entrance, making him once again hide his face with a yelp at the feeling. He heard multiple low laughs around the room at his reaction, but he knew it was all in adoration. His owners always loved how he was so sensitive to the pleasure. 

Hyunjin once again bright his lubed up finger to Chan's entrance, circling the rim before he entered slowly, making it as painless as possible for the puppy. Chan let out a drawn out moan at the feeling, giving off small puffs of air as Seungmin started to scratch at his scalp again, as another set of hands started to rub his back in slow circles, while another pair went straight for his hardening cock, stroking it to full hardness. 

Hyunjin could quickly enter a second finger with Chan relaxed, scissoring his fingers and spreading them, touching every part of Chan's walls except where the pup wanted them. With a third finger added Chan was becoming a moaning mess, with all the comfort and pleasure he felt like he was going to loose his mind, and with the knowledge of his masters taking care of him he wasn’t scared to let go. 

A quick jab at his sweet spot had Chan yelp in pleasure again, Hyunjin continued to abuse the pup’s prostate, and with Jisung’s quick and swift hands doing wonders for his dick, he was quickly sent over the edge. He came with a soft moan into the pillow as he buried his face into it, pleasure becoming too much as he let his hips fall to the floor, his world becoming hazy with pleasure as he let his mind cloud over. 

Once he was back to a somewhat coherent mind he was greeted by Seungmin’s hand still in his hair, and Minho’s hand rubbing his lower back as Hyunjin got his tail ready. Without even having to ask Chan had his ass in the air once again, ready for the tail they had been preparing for. Hyunjin noticed this and gave a sweet kiss to Chan's back in gratitude before slowly inserting the plug, careful of Chan's sensitivity, not wanting to hurt their precious puppy. 

‘’There we go puppy.’’ Hyunjin said as the Plug was placed snug inside of Chan. Chan slowly turned on his back, looking towards his other masters, all having adoration in their eyes as they watched him. ‘’We still gotta get your skirt on puppy, and the collar of yours.’’ Changbin answered as he brought the items closer, together with the panties Hyunjin picked out. Chan was quickly dressed before he was helped to his knees. 

He keeled in front of Changbin who had the collar in his hands, the master secured it around Chan's neck, not too tight, but not loose to be barely noticed either, it was comfortable. 

Chan was then presented with a bottle of water and a granola bar from Felix and Jeongin, he took them gratefully and finished both, His master giving him praise for being such a good pup, making him blush a soft pink as he hid in Jeongin’s chest.

‘’Let’s get you some sleep pup.’’ Minho said as he brought Chan to lay down with them. 

‘’But-?’’ Chan tried to protest, not wanting the session to be done just yet, even if his body was screaming at him to sleep. He didn’t want it to last so shortly. 

‘’Don’t worry puppy, we got all of tomorrow to play, you got the week end remember?’’ Jeongin reminded him. Chan’s mind instantly relaxed, knowing there were more time to play the next day. 

Chan snuggled into Minho and Seungmin, the once closest to him, and let his mind be welcomed into the darkness of dreamless sleep.

The masters looked at their pup with nothing but love as Chan was finally sleeping. They truly loved their pup, and would destroy the world for him if it meant he could relaxed and just be theirs. One by one they all fell asleep too, joining their pup in the darkness, exited for a brand new and exiting tomorrow, 

or, well, morning. 


End file.
